Anime Confessions - Ash Actually Won
by yoshi3000
Summary: Recall Video Game Confessions? If video game characters can get a drink, there's a place for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. So Ash won the Alola League. Celebrate that win, right? Well, reactions to it are mixed. (Confession No.28/29 - Two-shot In response to Ash winning the Alola League)
1. Confession 28 - Ash Won!

_To make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

**_Anime Confessions – It Finally Happened_**

* * *

_You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African/Asian (we apologize for not informing you that he was Blasian) descent about 6'0" with a fighter's frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray and electrical blue ends on his hair. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

**_"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Episode 28 – So He Won…

She had come over to my home while I was in the midst of reading the newest issue of Pokémon Adventures. Literally, crashed through my window to give some recent news! I can't believe it. The longtime loser finally WON a League. I'm still in shock over this. Hell, when Dawn came to me to tell me something big happened at the Alola League, I was sarcastic about it.

_"What? Did James win? Did Jessie win? No, better yet, you're probably going to tell me Ash somehow won! That will be the day. When that happens, maybe my Sekirei loving fanboy cousin managed to wing his waifu!" _

Then she showed me the episode, and after seeing it finally happen, I felt…nothing. No joy, no sadness, nothing. Just pure indifference. Then again, I stopped watching anime aside since Kalos. It wasn't even cathartic for me in the slightest feeling more like a deadbeat actually managing to pay the child support on time. She and I ended up going to work to tend the bar, and it's a party there. It was then I noticed that the Alolan Ash is celebrating his win, that the original Ash I had first encountered was in the corner with Serena glaring at him. However, the strange thing is I noticed none of the other characters from Pokémon were here.

"Those bastards." (O) Ash muttered under his breath.

I get behind and the bar with Dawn, only for both to scowl that Pikaprick was with Alolan Ash bragging about how great he is. Considering that little shit was literally planning with the writers to never have his win, I could only hope he chokes on his drink.

"Bartender! I'll have a Boozy Bell-sprout." Alolan Ash said as I poured down his drink. "Woo!"

"Well congratulations on your win, Ash. But I doubt you could compare to me." Tobias said walking into the air.

SMASH! A glass just nearly missed hitting him, no doubt thrown by the Ash I know and sympathize with. That's when Alolan Ash saw him.

"Hey, you're the guy who I replaced, right?" Alolan Ash said coming to the original Ash. "Here. On it's on me."

Alolan Ash slid the other Ash a drink, and I find it a nice touching moment until Pikaprick ruined it.

"Hey Ashy, we need to blow this dump. The limo is outside, and the bitches are in waiting." Pikaprick said hopping on the table.

I peer at the open limo seeing Lana, Mallow, Lillie, and Olivia in the car.

"Oh boy! Bitches!" Ash said exciting running out of the bar.

That's when Pikaprick looks down at Ash and Serena.

"How did it feel, Ashy-boy? You're finally a winner." Pikaprick said before walking away. "And now you and the fans can stop whining about it."

Oh no he did not. The reason Ash doesn't strange him before Serena is holding him tightly. Out Pikachu goes, and Tobias smartly leaves. At least he could read the room. Cameron could not. He stupidly walked in congratulating Ash for the win and went on how about Ash really grew from being a total moron back then. Before Ash could hit him, Dawn did before she threw the idiot out. It's sad, really. I served Ash and Serena a few more drinks and he looks up at me.

"Y'know, that win feels bittersweet. I'm glad for it, but it literally took them 22 years to get their heads out of their asses. Now with the new series on the way, that win of "mine" might just be pointless. I just feel empty about it. At least, the jokes will lighten up." Ash said wistfully.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Dawn asked him.

"Well, I accepted the offer to become a Frontier Brain. I'm taking over the Battle Dome from Tucker. He's retiring." Ash said downing his final drink for the night. "When you're in Hoenn, make sure to pay me a visit."

He and Serena paid for their drinks and left. I guess you could say I got closure that night. At least if he loses the next league, I don't have to give a shit anymore. If the rumors of a new Pokémon anime are anything to go by, I can only hope Ash gets phased out. But who am I kidding? 22 years and we're all addicted to him.

**_You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: I'm going to say it right now, this feels like the writers are sucking up to us. Alola was not a well written season, but this "win" is going to land it into being the "best" season ever. People now don't want Ash being phased out. They're terrified of it. Me? I gladly await him being replaced for something new. But I'm apart of a minority. I have a Pokémon fic trying to do something OC-centri, it's small on the favorites, reviews, and follows. I shill out an Ash focus chapter the first time just to drive up views. Compared to any other Ash-focused story out there, blows mine out of the water. I knew that "The Outsider's Insurrection" would be an uphill battle, and I'm fine with it. So, kudos to the writers finally letting Ash. Let's see how you screw the rest of them up.)


	2. Confession 29 - The Anime Cast Reacts

_To make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

**_Anime Confessions – It Finally Happened (part 2)_**

* * *

_You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African/Asian (we apologize for not informing you that he was Blasian) descent about 6'0" with a fighter's frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray and electrical blue ends on his hair. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

**_"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Episode 29 – The Anime Cast

So here I was tending the bar with Dawn and it packed with people from Pokémon all wanting to "celebrate" Ash's win. In reality, it's more of an apathetic yay before downing five Eevee cocktails. I did manage to talk to a few people to get their thoughts. Here what they said.

_-Misty-_

_"I never thought he actually won a league. The writers just been trying to justify him losing for so long. This win feels cheap considering everyone is still livid over Sinnoh and Kalos. I don't even like that new Ash the writers brought in. Total player wanting to get his hands on any willing girl. He tried that shit with me, and I punched him to Galar!"_

-Brock-

_"I'm so happy for Ash and Pikachu!"_

Note that Brock was saying while a Joy and Jenny was feeling him up under the table. Pikaprick had to be bribing him no doubt.

-May-

_"I could be happy about it, but it's just not worth celebrating after being dragged through the mud for 22 years. The carrot they dragged along is dry, withered, and that's no flavor left. That's why I choose to leave the show. Let them get some cheap lookalike to play me."_

-Max-

_"Frankly, I don't give a shit. I just want to age so I could actually go on my fucking journey."_

-Iris and Cilan-

Iris was just slurring "Fuck that league" over and over again before passing out on the floor. A real shame her career got ruined by the Unova seasons. From what I hear, she's stuck working in a trainer's preparatory school. Teaching? Explains the heavy drinking. Cilan had shown up but went home with Burgundy. Probably going to hate-fuck.

-Clemont and Bonnie-

Bonnie had the same opinion as Max except she was nicer about it. As for Clemont, he was just as torn, but raised a flaming Ho-Oh Hurricane in his honor before downing.

-The League Rivals-

"That whole season was a farce." Paul said bitterly. "Gladion wishes he was me!"

"Aren't you a rip off of Silver?" Ritchie said before Paul smashed a bar stool over his hand.

Man, I need a drink just to put up with these guys.

"Kick his ass!" Cameron cheers.

"This is not the place to fight." Tobias said breaking it up.

"Stay the fuck of this, you cheating asshole!" Paul said throwing his Clemont's flaming drink in Tobias.

Not before long, we had a bar fight between the league rivals. Gary simply sat out of it with his Umbreon cocktail watching these fools try to kill each other. Alain was trying to stay in the dark corners. Considering every rabid Ash fan wants him dead, it's the smartest move.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Dawn ordered. "You want to fight? Do it outside! Paul, you're paying for those stools."

A glass is flung at her and she catches it! She storms up to Paul, smashes the glass on his face, and judo chops Tobias in the throat leaving them both down. Cameron got grabbed by his collar.

"Get the hell out!" Dawn said throwing him, Tobias, and Paul out through the doors. "And stay out!"

Dawn cracks her knuckles and goes back to tending the bar like nothing even happened. Proud of her that her training has paid off. Then again, trainers tend to go all over the region on foot. A bit of training and you got a wandering martial artist.

**_You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: Now it's complete. The 30th entry for this miniseries is looming and I don't know who to even do for it. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this piece. I realized I had to do the reactions of Ash's friends and league rivals.)


End file.
